All I Want For Christmas is You
by Heisui
Summary: Luke and Ion take a walk on Christmas night. LukexIon Oneshot. Contains shounen ai. Don't like it? Don't read it.


**Sui:** Here I am with a new fic after like, 6+ months of not showing any signs of life. 8D; Sorry gaaaiiizzz. Uhm yeah, a little late but it's the Holidays anyway... I've had to work all week, so I wish I could've finished this sooner. Oh well. XD; My first shounen-ai fic, yay! Anyway, here's one of my many OCs who's just gonna... stand there and look pretty. And do the disclaimer.

** Azure:** Err, **Heisui doesn't own Tales of the Abyss**. If she did, Ion would have a swimsuit outfit and would also be a playable character.

** Sui: **-incoherent mumbling about speedos-

**Azure: **... also, she doesn't own the song name she used as title. So don't sue her, okay? Cause we OCs need to eat, too.

* * *

** All I Want For Christmas is You**

Snow fell silently from the sky on Christmas night, as Luke, Tear, Guy, Jade, Anise, Natalia and Ion made their way through Keterburg, its streets filled with decorations and lights of all sorts of colors. Their journey had brought them to this city, and they decided to put the spa tickets Emperor Peony had given them to use, seeing as they all longed for some rest.

After reserving their rooms at the hotel, the group separated and did their own thing. Tear, Anise and Natalia did some shopping with the gald that was supposed to provide them with food and supplies later in the journey (but it's Christmas, so they didn't care).

Guy and Jade, being of legal age to enter the casino, headed straight there. However, since most of the workers were female, Jade had much trouble keeping Guy inside.

Mieu had been dragged along shopping with the girls, who had him try on cute little outfits designed for pets, much to his disapproval.

All that was left was Luke and Ion, who decided on taking a walk around to look at the decorations.

"Wow, this is so cool!" A large Christmas tree at the center of the town's plaza caught Luke's attention.

Ion smiled at his excitement. "That's right… it's your first Christmas outside of the manor, isn't it?"

Luke scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. And we never really did much for Christmas… most of the time, the maids just brought the presents to my room, so I didn't really get the chance to thank my parents or anything." Seeing Ion's saddened expression, he changed the subject. "How did you celebrate Christmas?"

"Well, let's see…" Ion began, suddenly lifting up his hands and catching a snowflake. "I would pay a visit to the orphanage and offer presents, and then afterwards there'd be a big feast for the members of the Order."

"That sounds awesome." Luke commented. Another silence hanged above them as they kept on walking, each lost in their own thoughts.

_Man, it sure is cold here. I wonder if Ion's cold too. Maybe I should ask him… no, wait, he'll probably tell me he's fine, even though he's freezing. Maybe if could just pull him closer… whoa, what the hell am I thinking?! He'll think I'm some kind of… of… sick pervert! … Oh shit, I think I'm—_

"Luke, are you alright? You seem a little red… do you want to get some rest?" Ion had stopped walking and was now looking at Luke with a worried expression.

"Uh n-no, I'm fine!" The red-head replied, blushing even more. "S-sorry…"

"If you say so…" Ion didn't seem convinced, but decided not to pursue the matter any further.

_Oh man, now he knows something's up… maybe I should ask him if he wants to stop and get a hot chocolate or something…_

"Hey Ion, wanna go get a—" Luke stopped in mid-sentence when he felt the boy walking next to him grab hold of his arm and pull himself closer. "… Ion?"

"Is it okay if I stay like this for a while?" Ion asked sheepishly. Luke couldn't see his face, but by the tone of his voice, he could tell the Fon master was blushing.

"Y-yeah, sure." Luke replied, trying to think of anything else so that he wouldn't turn a deeper shade of red. "S-so Ion, have you ever gotten anything for Christmas?"

"Hmm… actually, no, I haven't." He grinned, looking up at Luke. "I'm usually the one giving."

Luke didn't reply. _So… he's never actually gotten any kind of present for Christmas? I know it probably doesn't bother him at all or anything, but still…_

Ion, who seemed to realize how Luke might have taken his reply, stopped walking and let go of Luke's arm, turning to face him. "Don't worry about me, Luke…" He took the red-head's hands in his own and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "Just the fact of knowing that I'm bringing happiness to someone is a present itself."

Luke was at a loss of words once more. "Ion…" Then, he had an idea. His hands let go of Ion's, one drifting upwards to Ion's cheek, the other wrapping itself around his waist. Slowly, he leaned down, and before they realized it, their faces were merely inches apart.

"Then, this is my Christmas gift to you…" Luke whispered before closing the gap between them. It was as if the whole world around them had disappeared; they both ignored the strange stares they were receiving from the people passing by and all the sounds of the snowy city seemed so far away…

Finally, since they're both humans and humans need to breathe in order to survive; they broke off, both blushing furiously.

"Luke… " Now it was Ion's turn to be at a loss for words. Luke chuckled at the younger boy's inability to register what had just happened between them, and held him closer.

"Merry Christmas, Ion." He said, as the clock struck midnight and cheers erupted from nearby children.

* * *

**Sui: **-goes into hiding- 

**Azure: **... Review?


End file.
